Siempre Tuyo
by Luuli Cullen
Summary: Después de haber vivido en una ciudad grande como Phoenix, Bella regresa al pequeño Forks y se encuentra con que el chico tierno que le habia declarado su amor en la infancia ya no es el mismo de antes, o es eso lo que ella cree.


Siempre Tuyo…  
"15 de julio.  
Querido Diario:  
Hoy tomé una decisión importante, creo que es lo mejor para todos, lo mejor para Reneé y para Phil, y espero que también sea lo mejor para mí.  
Me voy a vivir con Charlie, mi padre. Regreso a Forks después de 6 años, regreso por primera vez desde que mamá dejó a Charlie porque ya no soportaba la vida de pueblo y el trabajo tan absorbente de mi padre, regreso y no tengo idea de con qué me voy a encontrar, aunque supongo que como todo pueblo pequeño las cosas no habrán cambiado mucho."

Hace una semana que escribí eso en mi diario, cosa que no se para que sigo haciendo siendo que es tan cursi y yo no soy así, pero es una costumbre que me ayuda a desahogarme y no la voy a dejar. Me encuentro tumbada en la cama de mi cuarto en Forks deseando fervientemente que se acabe este tedioso fin de semana para que haya más movimiento en mi vida. Por lo menos ir al Instituto mañana ya no tiene tan mala pinta después de haberme aburrido como una ostra en casa sin hacer nada ni hablar con nadie, aff como odio el silencio!  
Mañana, ya pronto sería mañana…  
Me dormí pensando en que tenía que hacer algo rápido si no quería salir huyendo de Forks como alma que lleva el diablo, y me desperté temprano en la mañana con el sonido de la alarma del reloj que me indicaba que el día estaba comenzando y que tenía que alistarme para ir al Instituto sin dar tantas vueltas o acabaría llegando tarde.  
Me tenía mucha fe y confianza en mí misma como para dudar de que me iría bien, tenía que lograr reconocer a alguien quizá a alguna amiga de la infancia dispuesta a hacer de guía y portadora de noticias para ponerme al corriente de todo lo que debía saber sobre los compañeritos de la infancia que esperaba se hayan convertido en deseables especímenes del sexo opuesto, como para darle algo de brillo a la tranquila vida de pueblo, que yo esperaba no sea tan tranquila para mí.  
Cuando aparque mi coche en el estacionamiento y miré a mi alrededor, vi varios rostros volteando a verme con curiosidad, pero no logré identificar a nadie conocido hasta que de pronto una chica rubia apareció en el aparcamiento y después de mirarla unos segundos ya no tenía dudas, sí a ella la conocía, era Jessica Stanley mi amiga de la infancia. Bajé del coche y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba conversando con otra chica de cabellos castaños que no me resultaba tan familiar, aunque creía conocerla también.  
-Hola, Jessica? –saludé tratando de no quedar en ridículo equivocándome, pero para mi gran alivio ella sonrió.  
-Hola, Bella?! –saludó emocionada –Vaya, de verdad volviste!  
-Sí, volví y esta vez para quedarme –respondí sonriendo a mi vez –Y tú eres…  
-Ángela, Ángela Weber –contestó la chica –fuimos compañeras en la primaria también.  
Ah sí, ahora lo recordaba ella era la niña tímida que siempre se sentaba al fondo del salón, claro que la recordaba si me había burlado de ella unas cuantas veces por ser tan retraída.  
Ambas me acompañaron hasta el salón de clases e incluso compartí con Ángela las primeras horas. Las horas de clases se pasaron lentas a morir hasta que al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, ahí si podría observar mejor a todos, aunque todos también se veían muy interesados en conocer a la recién llegada. Hasta el momento no había encontrado ningún chico que me llamara la atención, y esperaba que eso cambiara con todos los alumnos presentes en la cafetería.  
Mientras almorzábamos, Jessica se encargo de presentarme, indicarme y señalarme a todas las personas que se suponía debía conocer y también a todos los chicos que ella consideraba guapos.  
-Aquel de allá es Tyler Crowley, juega en el equipo de basketball –decía Jessica encantada con su labor de anfitriona –y ese de ahí, el que está mirando –dijo levantando la mano para saludarlo con una gran sonrisa –es Mike Newton…  
No hizo falta que dijera nada más para comprender que estaba de cabeza por él, se notaba como se le caía la baba por el chico, y eso que ni siquiera era tan lindo que digamos, solo un chico rubio, delgado y de ojos azules, con esa descripción hay muchos y mucho más interesantes que este tal Mike. Podía quedárselo completito porque yo no le daría guerra, al parecer al terminar el Instituto estaría lista como para ir a un convento o peor desesperada por encontrar a un chico decente, porque si esto era todo lo que disponía Forks, el stock de chicos guapos de deseables estaba en cero.  
Me sentía un poco decepcionada y ya no tenía ganas de ir a la siguiente clase pero debía hacerlo, no podía darme a la fuga en mi primer día de clases, mejor dejaba eso para más adelante, cuando quizás encontrara algo realmente "interesante" que hacer. Así que de mala gana caminé hacia mi siguiente clase, tocaba biología con el Sr. Banner, según lo que decía mi horario. Entré al salón y me senté en el único lugar vacío que quedaba, sin fijarme siquiera en quien era mi compañero de laboratorio.  
-Hola –escuché que me saludaba el chico de al lado, me atrajo al instante el sonido de su voz y volteé a mirarlo.  
-Hola –dije tratando de sonar normal mientras en mi mente miles de pensamientos se atropellaban para captar mi atención el primero de todos.  
"Donde demonios había estado metido este hombre a la hora del almuerzo?...Porque no lo había visto antes?... Quién era este dios heleno que tenía frente a mí ahora?... Ese cabello cobrizo algo desordenado, esas facciones perfectas, esa boca tan deseable…Esa mirada, Oh Dios Mio!, esos ojos verdes o azules, de qué color son?..."  
Estaba perdida en sus ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, seguro que me lo quede mirando con cara de idiota, pero es que era imposible no mirarlo.  
-Aquí acostumbramos a saludar… -comenzó a decir sonriendo pero el Sr. Banner comenzó la clase y no pudo seguir diciendo nada, pero igual lo fulminé con la mirada antes de voltearme a mirar la pizarra.  
Qué se estaba creyendo el muy tarado? Me había tratado de maleducada de una, sin siquiera conocerme! Acaso eso era posible?  
Apenas acabó la clase junté mis cosas y salí rápido del salón, podía ser realmente un bombom pero eso no justificaba que me tratara como a una maleducada, a mí nadie me trataba mal! Y menos un chico, eso nunca! Malditas hormonas mías que me habían dejado obnubilada, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de eso.  
-Oye… -escuché que me llamaba pero no le presté atención y seguí con mi camino.

"24 de julio  
Querido Diario:  
Hoy fue mi primer día en el Instituto de Forks, puede decirse que fue un día normal, demasiado tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad que valga la pena mencionar."  
Entonces recordé el incidente de la clase de biología y me puse a analizar lo sucedido, ese chico de verdad que estaba buenísimo, pero fue un grosero y… esa sonrisa que casi me deja sin aliento me resultaba familiar, era que lo conocía de algún lado? Pensé y pensé…hasta que de pronto un recuerdo me vino a la mente, no podía ser! No era posible que fuera él!  
Me levanté del escritorio y corrí al armario, saqué la caja en la que guardaba mis cosas viejas, fotos y esas cosas, y lo desparramé todo en la cama hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Tomé el papel en mis manos, lo desplegué cuidadosamente y leí…

"Bella:  
Hoy mi hermana Alice me dijo que te irías de la ciudad con tu mamá y eso me dejó muy triste, no quiero que te vayas…no quiero que te alejes de mí, porque eso significa que quizás no nos volveremos a ver nunca más.  
Nunca me animé a decirte esto pero quiero que lo sepas ahora, aunque supongo que tal vez ya te lo imaginas y ahora es un poco tarde: te quiero Bella, te quiero como a nadie en el mundo, eres la persona más dulce y maravillosa que he conocido y me gustaría estar contigo siempre.  
Espero que esta no sea una despedida definitiva y que alguna vez el destino cruce nuestros caminos de nuevo.  
Siempre Tuyo.  
Edward Cullen."

Ahora estaba segura de que era él, sí era Edward, el chico de la clase de Biología era Edward, mi amor de la infancia, el que me robó un beso la tarde en que me entregó esa carta que yo había guardado todo este tiempo entre mis recuerdos más preciados. El dulce y caballeroso Edward era ese chico altanero y fastidioso? Eso me parecía imposible.

Al día siguiente me encontré en el Instituto a Alice Cullen, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, que seguía siendo la misma de antes, tan alegre, vital e hiperactiva. En los momentos que disponíamos entre clases y en la hora del almuerzo me puso al corriente de todo lo que necesitaba saber, resultó ser una mejor informante que Jessica que solo me contaba lo que ella quería que yo supiera y las banalidades que a ella le resultaban interesantes. Alice me contó que su hermano Emmett estaba en el último año del Instituto y que estaba de novio con Rosalie Hale, la chica rubia despampanante con la que se sentaba en una mesa alejada de donde nosotras estábamos; también me contó que ella era novia del hermano de Rosalie, un tal Jasper, al que no podría conocer hoy porque estaba algo enfermo y no pudo asistir a clases; y finalmente me dijo que su hermano Edward le contó que nos encontramos en la clase de Biología ayer y que le sorprendió que no lo reconociera.  
Le cambié el tema al momento, no quería hablar de su hermano, la primera impresión que me había llevado ayer era muy mala y no quería arruinar el bonito recuerdo que tenía de él.  
Las semanas pasaron y las cosas seguían igual que al principio, a diferencia que ahora tenía algo así como un club de fans formado por varios de los chicos del Instituto, entre ellos Mike para desgracia de Jessica, que estaban constantemente dispuestos a ayudarme con las tareas y formar grupos de trabajo conmigo, claro eso estaría mejor si alguno de ellos valiera la pena pero ninguno de ellos cumplía con los requisitos, y a decir verdad ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido a recluirme a Forks, al menos en Phoenix había chicos lindos con quienes pasar un buen rato.  
Tal vez nunca me había enamorado y esa era la razón por la que solo miraba el físico de mis prospectos, pero eso era algo que me tenía sin cuidado por ahora…no quería enamorarme.  
Por otra parte, las cosas con Edward iban de mal en peor, el hacía hasta lo imposible para ganarse mi odio y juro que lo estaba logrando. Hoy teníamos que compartir la maldita clase de Biología y seguro que no iba a ser el mejor momento del día, nuevamente.  
-Hola Isabella –me saludó cuando me senté en mi sitio a su lado, odiaba que me llamen así y el lo sabía muy bien.  
-Hola –contesté secamente.  
-Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? –preguntó sonriente.  
Acaso de verdad le interesaba? Qué era lo que tenía en mente ahora para ponerme en ridículo como lo había hecho la semana pasada?  
-Estuvo bien –contesté mirando hacia el frente de seguir hablándole porque no quería tener que mirarlo, sabía del poder que tenían sus ojos en mí y eso no me agradaba nada.  
-Humm ya veo…  
-Qué? –pregunté girando en mi asiento, viéndolo directo a los ojos. Error! No debí hacer eso, se veía tan bien…en un segundo me imaginé acorralándolo en algún lugar apartado y besándolo. OMG! Mis hormonas otra vez jugándome una mala pasada. Sacudí la cabeza y volví a mirar al frente.  
-Nada, solo que parece que no fue muy divertido –respondió a mi pregunta y me costó recordar de qué estábamos hablando.  
-Creo que si fue o no divertido no es de tu incumbencia –solté furiosa de nuevo, mirándolo con rabia.  
-Srta. Swan?  
Oh no! El sr. Banner me estaba hablando a mí y yo no tenía idea de que se trataba la clase.  
-Srta. Swan, podría decirnos en qué consiste la alternancia de generaciones?  
La qué? De qué estaba hablando?  
-Humm… -dije tratando de hacer memoria pero no se me ocurría nada.  
-La alternancia de generaciones es la sucesión de dos formas de reproducción en el ciclo vital de un organismo –contestó Edward  
-Gracias Sr. Cullen, pero esperaba la respuesta de la Srta Swan –lo reprochó el sr. Banner.  
-Creo que a la compañera le confundió un poco su pregunta profesor, y quise ayudarla, nada más –se explicó, pero hizo que todos los demás se rieran de mí como si fuera una retrasada mental.  
Ahora sí que estaba furiosa, esto ya era el colmo de la arrogancia! Lo tuve que aguantar a mi lado por el resto de la clase, viendo de reojo su sonrisita de suficiencia y sus gestos despreocupados.  
Cuando acabó la clase salí del salón echando humo, porque no quería enfrentarlo frente al sr. Banner. Lo esperé a unos pasos de la puerta y cuando lo vi salir me interpuse en su camino.  
-Qué te pasa conmigo Edward? –le dije de sopetón –Quién te crees que eres para hacerme quedar como una idiota frente a todos?  
El me miró sorprendido y esbozó una sonrisa torcida que me hizo suspirar involuntariamente.  
-Isabella, solo quería ayudarte, no es que seas el centro del universo para creer que estoy tan pendiente de ti como para planear formas de hacerte quedar en ridículo.  
-Ay como te…odio –dije e intenté golpearlo pero él detuvo mi mano y la aferró con fuerza, de un tirón me atrajo hacia él, rodeó mi cuerpo con la otra mano y me besó.  
Maldita sea, Edward me estaba besando y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Sentía como sus labios exigían una respuesta de los míos y yo luchaba por no responderle, pero me sentía tan débil, tan vulnerable y tan deseosa de sentirlo que cedí y lo besé con ganas, saboreando sus dulces labios, sintiendo como cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo reaccionaba al instante, deseando más. Pero en ese instante recordé lo que estaba haciendo, en qué lugar y a consecuencia de qué, lo aparté con firmeza y le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas, aprendería a no aprovecharse de mí de esa manera nunca más.

"18 de agosto  
Hoy el maldito de Edward me besó a la fuerza frente a todo el Instituto, pero se llevó su merecido cuando lo cacheteé y lo dejé parado en medio del pasillo.  
Ay como lo odio! Porque tenía que hacer eso? Pero no puedo negar que me gusto ese beso, él sí que besa realmente bien.  
OMG! Que estoy diciendo? Esto es una locura, ya basta Bella, ya basta!"

Las cosas no podían seguir ese rumbo, porque no me podía sacar a Edward de la cabeza, últimamente lo tenía siempre presente, desde que me despertaba en la mañana deseando no encontrármelo en los pasillos y tener que verlo lo menos posible, al mediodía deseando verlo aunque sea de lejos (aunque jamás lo admitiría) y en la noche repasando cada instante en que lo tuve cerca de mí en el día. Qué era lo que me estaba pasando si lo odiaba intensamente y cuando lo tenía cerca solo quería tirarme sobre él y… y… bes…golpearlo.  
-Isabella… -escuché que me llamaban, esa voz era única e inconfundible, era Edward.  
-Buenos días Edward –lo saludé tranquilamente, para comenzar el día esto se estaba poniendo interesante.  
-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer –comenzó dejándome con la boca abierta –no debí hacer eso, fue muy grosero de mi parte besarte a la fuerza.  
-Ah bueno, siquiera lo admites –respondí con acidez  
-Pero eso no significa que me arrepienta –dijo con una sonrisa –si te dijera eso no sería verdad.  
-Atrevido! –fue todo lo que pude decir y me marché mientras escuchaba su risita musical a mis espaldas.  
-Y sé que a ti también te gustó –gritó para que lo oyera mientras me alejaba, logrando hacerme enfurecer una vez más.  
Cada día lograba sacarme de quicio y hacerme pensar en él más tiempo del que realmente quería hacerlo, los días seguían pasando y todo seguía empeorando, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza ni un segundo del día.  
-Vamos Bella, admítelo –decía Alice entusiasmadísima.  
-Estas loca Alice, como crees que me gusta tu hermano? –negaba yo rotundamente.  
-Es que se les nota a kilómetros amiga, cuando se miran uff hay una corriente eléctrica que todos pueden notar, no sé como son tan tontos y no lo admiten.  
-Claro que hay una corriente Alice y es porque cada vez que nos vemos deseamos matarnos mutuamente, no te das cuenta que no me soporta! –le rebatí.  
-Jajajajaja si claro! Eso ni ustedes se lo creen, si son el uno para el otro, igualitos. Unos orgullosos sin remedio, no sé que tendría que pasar para que lo admitan –seguía diciendo Alice muy confiada.  
-No es cierto –contraataqué quedándome sin argumentos.  
-Vamos Bella es mi hermano, mellizos Bella, mellizos. Lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que se muere por ti, aunque creo que igual que tú jamás lo admitiría.  
Eso me dejó shokeada, lo que decía Alice no podía ser cierto. Si Edward no parecía estar interesado en mí, en ninguna manera que no fuera para hacerme la vida imposible siempre que le fuera posible. Y vaya juego de palabras.  
Esto era difícil para mí, nunca me había enamorado en mi vida, si había tenido un que otro novio con el que la pasaba bien, porque me gustaba sentirme querida y unos buenos besos bien dados aliviaban cualquier pena, pero tampoco nunca había permitido que las cosas llegaran a más de eso, no era capaz de dar ese paso y entregarme por completo, porque ninguno parecía ser el indicado. Y ahora venía Alice a decirme que estaba enamorada de su hermano, el fastidioso, pesado, arrogante e insoportablemente delicioso Edward Cullen, eso no era cierto, de ninguna manera.

"04 de septiembre  
Querido Diario:  
No puedo seguir negándome a mi misma que estoy enamorada, sin dudas lo amo…Amo a Edward Cullen porque es el ser más hermoso que me he encontrado sobre la faz de la Tierra y por primera vez no me estoy refiriendo solamente a su perfectamente trabajado cuerpo, sus brazos fuertes, sus cabellos siempre alborotados así tan sexy, sus ojos verdes que me enloquecen con esa mirada tan profunda, su sonrisa tan angelical y sus labios tan malditamente apetecibles. No, esta vez me refiero a que hoy pude ver dentro de su alma por un breve segundo y pude comprobar que allí se esconde el ser más dulce, tierno, caballeroso, encantador, hermoso y respetuoso, ese Edward es realmente único y de ese es de quien me enamoré sin darme cuenta en todo este tiempo.  
Como me gustaría que lo dejara salir más seguido en mi presencia, porque ya he notado que para todos está disponible menos para mí. Para mí solo hay bromas pesadas y sonrisas burlonas, así que, que yo admita que me enamoré de él no cambia para nada las cosas, al contrario las empeora bastante, porqué el destino me lo pone enfrente a cada momento."

Ahora que había admitido que lo amaba mi vida era un verdadero infierno, porque no soportaba su indiferencia y desdén…mis nervios vivían a flor de piel y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esta situación antes de aventarme sobre él y rogarle ridículamente que me tuviera en cuenta.  
Ese día en el Instituto fue horrible, nos tomaron un examen sorpresa de Historia y estaba segura que reprobé porque todavía tenía la mente en clase de Biología. No recordaba ninguna fecha ni lugar importante que figuraba en el examen y no quería reprobar la materia por culpa de un maldito examen sorpresa. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, así que apenas acabaron las clases me dirigí velozmente a mi coche, pero para mi desgracia recién había dejado de llover y el suelo estaba húmedo y resbaladizo, cuando ya llegaba al coche perdí el equilibrio y caí estampando mi trasero en el suelo con un sonoro golpe.  
-Aaaay maldición! –exclamé y me quedé allí tirada en el suelo sobrepasada por todos los sucesos abrumadores del día que cayeron sobre mí con la fuerza del golpazo que me di.  
No me percaté en qué momento comencé a llorar solo sentí las lágrimas cálidas surcando mis mejillas y los espasmos que me producían los sollozos. De pronto sentí una mano en mi rostro que apartaba delicadamente las lágrimas y me acariciaba con suavidad, levanté la vista y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Edward que intentaba consolarme.  
-Qué ocurre Bella? Porqué estas llorando? –preguntó con esa melodiosa voz cargada una intensidad que no comprendí. Era la primera vez que me llamaba Bella, después de tanto tiempo.  
-No es nada –dije enjugándome las lágrimas que aun quedaban en mi rostro.  
Para mi sorpresa Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos en un abrazo cálido, protector y extremadamente delicioso. Aspiré profundamente deseando mantener para siempre en mi memoria su exquisito aroma y me entregué por completo a su caricia, levanté la mirada y me lo encontré a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, nuestros labios casi se tocaban y sentí la inmensa necesidad de que así fuera. Cerré los ojos, suspiré y me dispuse a eliminar la pequeña distancia que nos separaba, él también estaba haciéndolo, Edward iba a besarme. De pronto soltó una risita y me miró directamente a los ojos.  
-El ruido que oí eras tú verdad? Te caíste –soltó.  
Lo miré parpadeando sin creerme que se estuviera burlando de mí otra vez, lo empujé como pude y me puse de pie, subí a mi coche y puse las llaves en el contacto.  
-Espera… -dijo tratando de detenerme.  
-Eres un maldito insensible Edward –mascullé mientras arrancaba el motor y me escapaba una vez más de él.

"sábado 13 de septiembre  
Querido Diario:  
Hoy es mi cumpleaños, oficialmente soy mayor de edad pero no me siento de esa forma, quizás porque aun sigo siendo una adolescente sin responsabilidades, porque no me siento una mujer adulta.  
Hoy no haré nada en especial, no quiero fiesta, ni regalos y menos ser el centro de las atenciones, hoy no. Hoy solo quiero ser yo misma y vivir mi vida sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en nada, solo vivir el presente, eso es lo que quiero para hoy."

Convencí a Charlie de que tenía que hacer un trabajo del Instituto y que lo haría con Alice, en la casa de los Cullen, mentiras, el último lugar que pisaría sería justamente esa casa en el día de mi cumpleaños, ver a Edward me arruinaría el día por completo y yo quería que el día de hoy fuese perfecto a mi manera. Yo quería disfrutarlo sola, en un lugar que me permitiera sentirme bien, tranquila y en paz, por eso me encaminé al claro, ese lugar que no visitaba desde hacía 6 años pero que no dudaba de poder encontrar. Llegué sin problemas y me encontré con ese lugar maravilloso que recordaba haber visitado alguna vez, en nuestras excursiones con los chicos Cullen. Ese lugar era tan especial, tan mágico y tan maravilloso que hacía que todo lo demás se me olvidara al instante.  
Me recosté en la hierba y cerré los ojos, sentía como la suave brisa me relajaba completamente.  
Crak…una rama se rompió muy cerca de mí y me sobresalté al instante. De un salto ya estaba de pie lista para salir huyendo lo más rápido que me fuera posible, pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con Edward parado detrás de mí, observándome atentamente.  
-Qué haces aquí? –pregunté con la voz aun entrecortada por el susto.  
-Lo mismo me pregunto yo…qué haces aquí Isabella? Yo venía a despejar mi mente.  
Ah o sea que volvía a ser Isabella? Bien ni modo, el destino se empeñaba en ponérmelo en mi camino para demostrarme que? Eso me gustaría saber…  
-Vine a pasar un día tranquilo, no quería ver a nadie…decidí que pasaría mi cumpleaños sola…- me interrumpió  
-Tu cumpleaños? –preguntó acercándose a mi.  
-Hummm…sí  
-Felicidades Bella, no tenía idea de que fuera… -se acercó más, parándose delante de mí.  
-No importa, nadie lo sabe, solo Alice –respondí sonriendo al pensar en que Alice me mataría por desaparecer justamente hoy.  
Ahora tenía a Edward muy cerca, nos separaban tan solo unos centímetros, él acariciaba mi rostro con delicadeza y yo no comprendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Oh Bella –suspiró de pronto Edward – porque me haces las cosas tan difíciles? Porque no puedes dejarme quererte? Porque?  
De qué diablos estaba hablando?  
-Edward yo… -no podía reaccionar ante esas palabras que para mí significaban demasiado.  
-Shhh…no digas nada, no quiero que arruinemos el momento con nuestras tontas discusiones.  
Por lo menos admitía que eran discusiones sin sentido, pero que quería decir esto? Acaso el también me quería?  
-Pero Edward, de qué se trata esto? –pregunté antes que me detuviera de nuevo.  
-Esto se trata de que te amo, Bella. Ya no puedo seguir viviendo sin tenerte conmigo, te necesito y te amo.  
OMG! Edward estaba diciendo que me amaba y yo no podía reaccionar, sentía que me faltaba el aire.  
-Edward yo… -no podía coordinar las palabras y su intensa mirada lo hacía aun más difícil.  
-No digas nada que no sientas, Bella.  
-Te amo, y claro que lo siento, estoy totalmente segura de eso. Estoy completamente segura de que te amo, pero nunca creí que tu…  
-Shh…olvidemos todo –dijo acariciando el contorno de mi mandíbula con su dedo índice, yo solo asentí.  
Entonces nuestros rostros se acercaron y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso dulce, suave y delicado…pero yo cada vez necesitaba más, quería comérmelo completo, mi lengua acaricio el contorno de su labio inferior y la suya se abrió paso en mi boca, ambas se encontraron y se envolvieron en una caricia ardiente, fogosa y cada vez más intensa. Mis manos aferraban sus cabellos y acariciaban su pecho, mientras las suyas recorrían todo el contorno de mi espalda y se posaban en mis caderas apegándome a su cuerpo. Este era sin dudas el mejor beso de mi corta vida y esperaba repetir la experiencia con más regularidad a partir de ahora.  
Nos separamos porque necesitábamos aire con urgencia y caímos al suelo abrazados, sin ganas de separarnos ni un solo instante. Mis labios buscaron los suyos con fiereza apenas recuperé el aliento y volvimos a besarnos con mayor intensidad si es que eso fuera posible. Edward me recostó sobre la hierba mientras besaba mi cuello y bajaba lentamente hacia mis pechos.  
No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo! Yo lo amaba y él a mí, ahora estaba completamente segura de eso y de que quería ser completamente suya. Sus besos me transportaban a la gloria y no quería parar. Cuando sentí que desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa lo dejé continuar su camino, yo misma me la quité cuando ya no estaba abrochado dejando al descubierto mis senos, Edward se dedicó a besarlos, lamerlos y juguetear con ellos mientras yo me excitaba cada vez más, mientras besaba mi vientre desprendió mi jean y se deshizo de él con rapidez.  
En ese momento me percaté que ya no llevaba puesta la playera y los músculos de su pecho se exhibían para mí con soltura, pero Edward no me dejó admirarlos demasiado porque volvió a concentrarse en la tarea de besar cada rincón de mi cuerpo que estaba expuesto a su alcance. Me quitó la ropa interior con una maestría digna de ver y con un dedo firme pero delicado recorrió el interior de mi sexo totalmente empapado, sonrió al notar mi excitación e introdujo su dedo en mi interior haciéndome lanzar un gemido a causa de la sorpresa y el placer, acarició mis paredes con lentos movimientos circulares que juraba me harían enloquecer de puro gozo, mientras sus labios continuaban besándome y apoyaban a su sagrada mano, lamiendo mi sexo, jugueteando con mi clítoris y llevándome al mismo cielo.  
Esta experiencia no tenía igual en el mundo, pero yo deseaba más, deseaba sentirlo dentro de mí, por eso lo jalé del cabello e hice que se posicionara arriba de mi y besé con ímpetu su deliciosa boca.  
-Tómame –susurré –hazme tuya Edward.  
-Nunca pensé que me lo pedirías –contestó viéndome con los ojos demasiado brillantes a causa del deseo.  
Se quitó el pantalón y también sus bóxers quedando completamente desnudo al igual que yo. Entonces sentí como su miembro se introducía en mi interior, haciéndome lanzar un grito ahogado, y comenzó su rítmico movimiento de ida y vuelta, de sube y baja, entrando y saliendo de mi interior, primero lento y acelerando cada vez más el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sentía como su calor inundaba mi cuerpo, y cada vez deseaba más y más de él…hasta que finalmente llegué a la cima arqueando la espalda para sentirlo lo más profundo que fuera posible y no pude evitar el ronco grito que escapó de entre mis labios que se vio intensificado por el que lanzó Edward prácticamente en el mismo momento. Habíamos llegado juntos al orgasmo, juntos…  
Después de ese instante que tratamos que durara lo más que pudimos, ambos no recostamos en la hierba exhaustos y plenos. Me abracé a su pecho y él acarició mis cabellos desordenados y llenos de hojas secas, permanecimos así por un tiempo que me pareció eterno, solo abrazados sin decir nada, porque las palabras estaban demás.  
-Edward… -dije finalmente carcomida por una duda.  
-Bella…  
-Cuando te diste cuenta que me querías? –pregunté repentinamente ansiosa por conocer la respuesta.  
-Siempre lo supe –respondió para mi gran sorpresa.  
-Cómo… -eso sí que no lo entendía.  
-Siempre te quise Bella, o ya no lo recuerdas, hace tiempo te dije que te quería como a nadie en el mundo y que esperaba que el destino cruzara nuestros caminos alguna vez.  
Claro que lo recordaba pero eso lo había escrito un niño de 12 años y me parecía imposible que nunca me haya olvidado. Además desde mi regreso se encargo de hacerme pensar que me odiaba.  
-Sí, pero… -me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decirle lo que pensaba.  
-Ya sé que suena ilógico pero es así, nunca te olvide Bella no pude. Y desde que llegaste a poner todo mi mundo de cabeza, no hice más que comportarme como un tonto, porque quería que sintieras que no todo en el mundo se trata de ti. Pero eso no es así, porque en mi mundo todo se trata de ti, te amo y ya no soportaba estar tan cerca de ti y a la vez tan lejos. Ahora ya sabes que te amo y que nada sobre la faz de la Tierra hará que me alejé de ti, porque soy tuyo Bella, siempre tuyo…  
Sí, ahora tenía a mi Edward, mi amado Edward, el verdadero, el dulce y amoroso Edward ahora era mío y yo era suya…siempre suya.

By Luli Cullen.. 


End file.
